She was my Angel
by RefuseToSinkxox
Summary: Sarah and Nyssa, from Sarah's point of view. Taking place during 2x13
1. Chapter 1

The first word I learned in Arabic was Angel. She was my angel. I was left to die, and my angel saved me.

I was finally released from The League of Assassins, finally able to talk to my family and tell them that I'm okay, but I'm okay. I have so many people that care about me now, Oliver, My dad and mom, Sin, Felicity, Dig, maybe even Laurel, but I feel so alone. Nyssa. Even her name hurts now. She released me from the League, but did she also release me from her? She left, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to see her again.

I just left Laurel's appartment, and I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I knew she'd be angry, but I didn't think Laurel would blame me for everything. I mean, she didn't see the things I went through, and she forgave Oliver, maybe one day she'll forgive me. My dad did, but I guess he sort of has to, he is my dad.

I'm hoping Oliver will be down in his secret place under the club, maybe I could talk to him about it, or maybe I'll just work out all night. It's dark out now, and no one's on the streets this late at night. But I swear I can hear someone behind me...

Sure enough, there she was. Her figure was dark, and you wouldn't be able to make out her face, but I know it's her. She isn't in her usual attire, but in normal street clothes.

"Hey.." I finally say, walking a little closer to her.

"Hi." she says, her hair falling around her dark face. She looked sad and defenseless, which isn't an expression I'm used to seeing on her beautiful face. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I say, wiping the tears off my face.

"It's very easy to tell when you're lying Sara. What's wrong?" She asks, walking closer to me.

"It's Laurel... she blames me for everything"

"why would she blame you?"

"She thinks I should of called her at least once over the last six years" I say. I could feel hr warm breath on my face she was that close.

"Why didn't you just explain it all to her?"

"It's not that simple Nyssa"

"Why isn't it?" she asks. She was never really good with dealing with people, seeing that she just kidnapped my mom and poisoned my sister to try and get me back.

"Because it isn't." I say.

"Oh." She nods, laying her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything. I didn't know what to do, everything was so different without you. I needed you back. The only way I knew how to do that was, you know..."

"It's okay Nyssa."

"No, it isn't." She says, kneeling down infront of me. "I never seen love before. I've never witnessed two people in love. My mother left when I was very young, and my whole life I've been around hateful people and killing. Then I found you, and you were so full of hope and you were exciting and you showed me love. Then you left. I felt angry and betrayed and abandonned. I didn't know how to handle those emotions. So, I did bad things to try and get you back because that's the only thing I know how to do right."

"Nyssa, I understand" I say, taking her hands in mine. " And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for leaving you and not coming back."

She smiled, and I could see hints of joy showing up in her brown eyes. She was rubbing circles on my hands, and I leaned in, kissing her quickly. She didn't get any time to react, I just needed to feel her lips on mine. She stood up, her smile growing larger.

"C'mon, I have to show you something" I said, taking her hand and walking down the dark road.

I brought her to the club and down into Oliver's place. Luckily, no one was there, so we were all alone. I turned on the lights, revealing the bows and arrows, computers, workout equipment and Arrow outfit.

"Wow. What is this?" She asked, walking over to the glass case holding Oliver's suit.

"It's the Arrow's lair" I said, standing behind her, wrapping my arms around her stomach. She stiffened, but I didn't let go, I'm used to her being so defensive. "I've missed you... You're my Angel" I said, and she turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you too" She said, and leaned in. We were about to kiss, until Felicity walked in.

"Oh God! I am so sorry! I didn't know that anyone was in here, and I thought that you were over to Laurel's and I know Oliver is gone with Dig and I just figured that no one was here and that-" God could Felicity talk.

"Felicity, it's fine." I said, letting go of Nyssa, who was standing tall, eyeing the girl that just walked in. I laid my hand on hers, which was on her blade. "It's okay, she's no harm to us" I tell her.

"Okay. Again, so sorry, I should go, even though I really need something, but it's fine I didn't mean to walk in, I-"

"Felicity, what do you need to get?" I asked, interupting her babbling again.

"Right. I needed to use the computer for a second." Felicity said, walking past me and Nyssa and quickly sitting down in her chair.

"Who is she?" Nyssa asked me quietly.

"She's a friend. You don't have to worry about her." I said reassuringly. Nyssa nodded and I could feel her arm wrapping around me protectively. She had some trust issues.

Felicity was done quickly and walked past us again, smiling awkwardly and leaving. Nyssa finally relaxed a little, and looked down at me.

"See? Not everyone is out to get me" I said, laying my hand on her cheek. She smiled, closing her eyes at my touch.

"I love you.." She whispered, her hand making its way from my back to my butt.

"I love you too." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't trust her." Oliver said, putting his suit back into its case. Felicity and Dig stood awkwardly by a table as Oliver lectured me about my love life.

"I don't care if you don't trust her, I do" I say.

"Sarah, she poisoned Laurel, kidnapped your mother, and almost killed me".

"Everyone's fine now." I said, getting an eyeroll from him. "Look, Nyssa loves me, but she doesn't really know how to deal with love very well"

"Yeah, clearly."

"Oliver, this isn't up to you. I love her, and that's that." I say, leaving the basement and exiting the club.

I spent last night with Nyssa down in Oliver's lair, but when I woke up this morning, she was gone. I do trust her, it's just hard dealing with someone who disappears all the time.

Nyssa said she hasn't heard from her father yet, but he won't be happy to learn that she released me from the League and that she won't be returning anytime soon. She said that she don't think he'll do anything, considering she is his daughter, but I won't be so easy to assume, we were in a League of Assassins after all.

"Sarah." I turn around, and there she is again. Only this time, she's in her normal outfit, hand on her blade, and a face full of anger.

"Nyssa, what's wrong?" I say, walking over and laying my hand on her hip.

"I must go."

"What? Why?"

"It's complicated." she says, pulling me closer.

"Complicated? What's happened, you know you can tell me"

She sighs, relaxing a little. "It's my father. He's gotten word about you being released and about me not coming back. He has sent someone..."

"Someone after me? It's fine Nyssa, we'll deal with it. He's sent many people after me and I'm fine" I say, trying to smile.

"Not for you, Sarah. For me."

"What? You're his daughter"

"He said that I will either be in the League or die. He knows about you and you're family. If I leave, you and them will be fine. It's better this way Sarah."

"No. No it isn't Nyssa. I can't... you can't just leave." I say, embracing her.

"I must. But I will return, I promise." She says, pulling back so we were face to face. She wrapped her hand behind my head and pulled me into her. She kissed me hard, and I kissed her back, the tears streaming down my face. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a street, or that someone could see, I just wanted to feel her. She tugged on my bottom lip as she pulled away. She stared at me, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "I love you Sarah" She says.

"I love you too. Please Nyssa, stay."

"I can't risk your life Sarah, I wouldn't."

"It's my life, and I can't live it without you. I thought that maybe I could lean on my family, but even when I'm with them, I'm thinking of you. Your hair running through my fingers, your soft skin, that faint smile I get to see every now and then" She smiled "See? How can you leave?" I asked. She looked at me, and I could see her calculating the situation in her head. Whenever she thought hard about something, she drifted off into space, and her eyebrow always lifted slightly.

"I can stay one more day. Then, we'll see what happens from there okay?" I nod happily, kissing her quickly.

"Good, because I want you to meet some people." I say, smiling.

"Like who?" She asks, smirking.

"Like my dad and mom and sister. Maybe Oliver, and Dig, and Felicity."

"I already met most of them" She says.

"I know, but I want them to meet the real you, not the assassin."

"Okay." She says.

"Okay." I say, taking her hand.


End file.
